VZMB-Z3 MX3 Overlord
The VZMB-Z3 MX3 Overlord (aka Overlord, Tyrant Lords, War Master) are the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese after being infected with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures it into a dreadful commander type mobile suits of Forsaken warfare tribes leads from the war masters of the clans. Overlord mobile suits are the first Forsaken machines to be seen using Chaos Particle Drives, as a weapon. It is a well-rounded unit featuring both long range and melee weapons, and also heavy armor coupled with high power boosters under its cape. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before it was once the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese was built and improved by the the Equatorial Union scientists from old blueprints of original version, that they found as a prototype unit. However later on, after it was infected by the Hydra Virus when the colony it was stored on was attacked. Due to the virus malfunctioning and infecting the suit it has undergone major structural changes. It takes a more intimidating form, as it retains the primary white color scheme, it also attains a red glow along the internal frame of the suit due to the two chaos particle drives built into the core of the machine. Additionally it has a long lightweight metallic cape-like section which it uses it sometimes to shield itself during the battles. Under the cape, the suit retains two booster units producing an acceleration of about 30 G's but place a massive strain on the pilot. Due to the high output of the unit, the Overlord is reserved for stronger and more skilled Forsaken pilots. Armaments *'"Chaos Breaker" Chainsaw Halberd' :Applied as the primary melee weapon as the only solid based weapon for melee combat. The Chainsaw Halberds feature a long staff with a double-sided Chainsaw sword hybrid which operating only towards the end of the weapon. It can be used as either a slashing or thrusting weapon, with the lighter weight from the smaller Chainsaw blade allowing for more flexible defensive using a doubled bladed edge for the thrusting attacks preferred in the crowded and claustrophobic under hive passages. This is a mainly two-handed melee weapon however, it can also be used with a single hand in order to combat large amounts enemies at once. *'M2M5D 12.5mm CP CIWS' :A addition to the armament of from the Tallgeese series is a set of four M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS guns in its head it also equipped to the Overlords' torso. While effective against standard armored mobile suits or incoming missile and projectiles. *'Chaos Particle Beam Rifle' :The Overlord uses a standard which fire pure CP beams for high impact damage, the beam rifles are stored in the metal plates along the sides of the armor on the legs. *'Chaos Particle Hyper Beam Saber' :The Overlord is equipped with a pair of hyper beam sabers for close range combat. They are stored in each hip when not used, the two hilts can be fitted together and are capable of emitting a much longer and more powerful saber that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. *'"Inferno" Missile Pod' :A six shot missile pod can be optionally mounted on the outer plate armor over the hips. This type of missile pod is used for an anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat. While effective against heavily-armored enemies, the missile pod appears to be not as effective due to the fact, they are meant for splash damage to thin the enemy lines over in battle. *'High-Frequency Heat Machetes' :The Overlord carries as it's primary weapon in melee combat, two solid blades in each of it's hips which they are much wider, more powerful and longer than a typical solid blade. Due to the higher frequency of the heat of the blades they admit a red glow to the blades along the sharpen edge which grants it the cutting power to slice through most kinds of mobile suit armor like a hot knife through butter. :In addition, the two machetes could also be merged into a scissors-like contraption to cause further damage to the enemy. They are made from experimental Ultrium Alloy which is an extremely durable alloy, however, it's much lighter then Gundarium, however after the cloning they stared to use Gundarium Alloy similar defensive power however it also is a bit heavier meaning it will do more of an impact. System Features *'Tyrant Flare System' : Using two Chaos Particle Drive is installed in the machine the Overlord is able to utilize the Chaos Particles in a different way they are able to deploy the chaos particle's energy in the form of energy blasts out of the frame of the machine. The exposed areas of the armor glow with the red energy from within the body, from these sections the suit fires a minor energy blast to intercept an incoming attack, the chaos flare system cannot be used in rapid succession. By manipulating chaos particles beams can create a defensive field around itself to protect it from incoming attacks, however it melee weapons are able to break through the shield. :The shield cannot for last more than 16 minutes after being deployed otherwise the shield will shut down due to a failsafe to prevent the core from overloading and destroying the unit. *'Hydra Thruster System' :A series of powerful thruster units are mounted on the back and feet of the machine, they have been shown to be able to to outpace the ZAKU Warrior and Barrett type mobile suits. Compared to the other units it is three times faster than any of the Infected Astray series. *'Bio-Metallic-Organic Cape' : Appearing around the Overlord is a metallic silk like defense system which acts as a shield facing some-forms of beam rifle blasts while also acting as a melee-based attack as they impacted into it. When a melee weapon impacts into it, it discharges a small explosive towards the target while acting as a reactive armor that could repel attacks and gave it an advantage facing targets only focusing on melee combat. Facing solid based-range weapons such as high-caliber ammo, missiles and other non-beam range based attacks to them it not very strong in defending it in fact, it will take a few hits before tearing a hole through it. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Forsaken Category:Limited Production Mobile Suits